memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/No side effects?
(Space, Bajor orbit) The USS Enterprise is in orbit around Bajor as the Intrepid enters orbit around the planet as well. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher is scanning both Captain Martin and Vedek Kira when Captain Kira walks into sickbay and looks at Doctor Crusher. What happened says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. She looks at her tricorder then at the Captain. Well Typhuss I'm not sure according to a Bajoran Vedek they both were struck with some sort of substance, but I've scanned them five times and so far I've not detected it at all Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Captain Martin looks at him. It was Miranda she was on Bajor disguised as a Vedek she sprayed us with something but I'm not sure what but we feel fine, may I return to duty now Beverly? John asked as he looks at her. She looks at him. Yes, you may but I want you to return here if anything happens got it Doctor Crusher says as she looks at them both. They nod. Typhuss, John and Kira walk out of sickbay. (Deck 7, corridor) Typhuss looks at John and asked him about the conference. So how is the conference going? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss. Slow going the Bajoran want the Cardassians to apologize for what they did during the Occupation and the Cardassians wanna set up a starbase in orbit of Bajor to better defend the planet they think that a Starfleet battlegroup can't defend the planet well enough so their trying to push us out and push them in John says as they walked into the lift. (Turbolift) Kira looks at her husband. The First Minister said she'll think about it but I'm hoping she says no to the starbase being built Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Deck 1 main bridge Captain Martin says as he gave the computer an order The Federation can protect Bajor after all you are a member of the Federation and we don't need the Cardassians to help says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. We'll have to wait and see what the First Minister says she's still mad at you and Captain Tyson for not protecting a Bajoran Vedek Kira says as she looks at her husband. I wish pepole would stop mentioning that it happened too damn fast, there was nothing I could have done or Captain Tyson could have or his medical staff says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. (Main bridge) The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Captain Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. Captain Martin looks at her. Report Commander any luck tracking Miranda? Captain Martin says as he looks at her. She shakes her head. No, it seems that whatever ship she beamed to scrambled their warp field and also the First Minister of Bajor is going to make an announcement Commander Kadan says as she looks at him. He looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Matt bring it up on the main viewer Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. He nods and brings it up. Its with great joy that I am announcing that we are going to secede from the Federation and joining our new friends and allies the Cardassian Union so I'm requesting that all Bajorans currently serving in Starfleet to return to Bajor as well as all Starfleet ships in orbit around Deep Space 9 regardless if its been rebuilt to leave the Bajoran sector that is all First Minister Asarem says on the viewer and the transmission closes. John, Typhuss, and Kira are both shocked by this. What the hell was that all about John says as he looks at Typhuss. That can't be Kira says as she's shocked by this. No one is leaving the Bajoran sector or any Bajorans in Starfleet, Bajor is my home I'm not leaving and having the Bajorans join the Federation was the best thing for them, I'm going down to talk her right now says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. I'm coming with you Kadan you've got the bridge deck 6, transporter room 2 Captain Martin says as he joins Typhuss in the turbolift. (Bajor. Asarem's office) Captains Kira and Martin walk in with a Cardassian escort. We need to talk Captain Martin says as he looks at Asarem. She looks up at them both. There's nothing to talk about First Minister Asarem says as she looks at them both. The Federation is not leaving the Bajoran sector or Deep Space 9, Bajor is my home I'm not leaving, being a member of the Federation is good for the Bajorans, why would you want to join the Cardassians for says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Asarem. She gets up and looks at him. The Federation can't assure the safety of our ambassadors and the Cardassian Union can Asarem says as she looks at them. Oh come on the Cardassian Union can't be trusted at all even though their helping us with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance, but other then that they're not trustworthy Captain Martin says as he looks at First Minister Asarem. Well I guess you want to live under Cardassian rule again like how it was during the Occupation and maybe the Cardassians will retake Bajor, you are better off with the Federation then the Cardassians says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Asarem. John starts feeling strange a bit as Typhuss grabs his arm. John are you feeling all right, maybe I should take you back to the Enterprise and have Beverly take a look at you says Typhuss as he looks at John. I don't know what's wrong with me maybe whatever Miranda hit me and Kira with is taking affect John says as he looks at Typhuss. Kira to Enterprise, two beam up now says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher scans John. What in the hell Typhuss when you returned from the Delta Quadrant did you read DS9 mission reports? Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Typhuss. No, just reports on the Dominion War says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Well I was looking over the medical report from Doctor Bashir and found out that this substance matches the pheromones of Ambassador Lwaxana Troi when she visited the station she sent out a wave of this that infected Commander Dax, Bashir, Bareil, Chief O'Brien, Kekio, and your wife Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Kira told me about this when we were married after a few months says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. John looks at him. In English? John says as he looks at them. Miranda hit you and Kira with pheromones says Typhuss as he looks at John. John leans back on biobed. You guys gotta find a cure John says as he looks at both Typhuss and Beverly. I'm not a doctor, Beverly's the doctor she will find a cure, I need to see Kira says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Beverly. (Bajor, Typhuss and Kira's house) Typhuss walks into his bedroom and sees Kira standing there. Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at her husband. Have you seen John I need to see him Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits her down on the couch. He's on the Enterprise in sickbay says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira starts to get up but Typhuss sits her back down. What's going on? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Miranda sprayed you and John with pheromones, I don't think its a good idea for you to see John unless I go with you says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira sits back shocked. The same effects Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Kira.